


Bound With Wings

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Ratchet discovers a son he unknowingly had with Pharma as Optimus and Starscream secretly know each other from their own past. They work to end the war as quickly as they can.





	Bound With Wings

Earth was a wonderful world full of diversity - both of life and technology. With that said, Ratchet was fairly certain that the blue and white sports car he was watching was a Cybertronian.

 

It drove with the wild antics of an eager and reckless youth enjoying freedom and speed.

 

And it had deep scars near its running board. Scars that seemed more Cybertronian than mechanical. Ratchet had an optic for such things.

 

He couldn't make out a brand, but this one's high energy didn't seem to match any Decepticon he knew of. They also didn't seem aware that he was there.

 

He followed the car discreetly out of the city. Or, as discreetly as an ambulance could.

 

The young mech tore into the desert, gaining speed off road with a youthful glee that evident to the older mech.

 

Ratchet followed him, trying to keep up as best he could.

 

The little blue car drove several miles before suddenly spinning around and transforming into a young, adolescent Cybertronian.

 

Ratchet threw on the breaks and transformed as well.

 

The young one was in a defensive position, now holding two energon daggers. What really made him pause was the blue mech's face. He looked so much like Pharma and even a little like himself! Those optics, ocean blue were his no doubt.

 

But Pharma was at Delphi, lightyears away... He hadn't seen his lover in so long... "Who are you?"

 

"Casarasi." That name. That was a name they had talked about naming a sparkling if they ever got around to having one. They had been separated soon after. The medic swallowed. Was it possible? It couldn't be. "Who are you?" Casarasi asked.

 

"...Ratchet." Ratchet stood up and relaxed his stance, holding up empty servos. "...Who's your Carrier?"

 

Cas's expression morphed into shock. "You.... you're Ratchet? You're... you're alive..."

 

"...Yes, I am. Casarasi, is your Carrier's name Pharma?"

 

He nodded. "Yes. You... you're my Creator."

 

Ratchet approached slowly and tipped Cas's face up, looking down into Pharma's own faceplates and his optics. They had made a beautiful child.

 

"He talks about you everyday. He... he doesn't know you're alive," Cas said, his eyes wet with coolant tears.

 

"Where is he?"

 

Anger and hate, so intense that Ratchet nearly stepped back, came over his son's beautiful faceplates. "With Tarn."

 

Ratchet stiffened. "What?!"

 

"Tarn came to Delphi when I was still a baby. He decided to make Carrier his and used me as leverage."

 

"We have to get him away from that mech. Where's he now?"

 

"On the Tyranny. Tarn doesn't care where I go because he knows I'll come back, but Carrier never gets to go out without someone there to make sure he doesn't go far. We never go outside together."

 

"Of course. Come on. I'll take you back to the Ark, Optimus will help us get your Carrier back."

 

 

"What? I have to go back! If I don't go back before sundown Tarn will just hurt him, maybe even kill him!"

 

"...You're right." Ratchet thought. "...This is my comm frequency. We'll figure something out."

 

Cas nodded then hugged him.

 

Ratchet kissed his helm. "...I love you, Cas."

 

"I love you, too, Creator, and so does Carrier." He stepped back and took off, transforming. Ratchet watched until his could no longer his son's vibrant blue against the golden desert.

 

Optimus had to listen three times before he understood what his old friend was saying. "...Tarn is on Earth, and he has Pharma."

 

"YES! And my son!"

 

"Ratchet. Slow down." The Prime dropped his voice into the sub-levels, soothing.

 

"There's not time to slow down! Tarn has Pharma and our son, Casarai. Had them for vorns, Optimus."

 

"...Pharma has been missing since the Delphi base went silent..." Optimus began pulling up files. "This has to be fixed, at once..."

 

Ratchet's comm went off and he scrambled to answer it. "Ratchet here." "... It really *is* you," answered a voice he hadn't heard in so long.

 

"Pharma." He breathed, sinking into the chair behind him. "...It's been so long... I'm so sorry. I never should have let you go..."

 

Optimus immediately paid attention. "I'm just as guilty, love. When Cas told me... it was so hard to believe..." "Where are you, Pharma? Where is the Tyranny?"

 

"We're in the Northwest of the American Continent. The state is called Washington, I think."

 

"Do you know the coordinates?"

 

Pharma listed them. "Ratchet... I have to go. He might come any time. I love you."

 

"I love you. We'll come soon, I promise." Pharma cut the call.

 

Optimus was already messaging Prowl the details. "We will retrieve him, Ratchet."

 

"Them, Optimus." "Yes, them. I promise, old friend."

 

Ratchet's helm felt weighted down and his optics burned. "...I have a son, Optimus. A son."

 

"And we will bring him safely to you, along with your lover. They will be safe, Ratchet, and you will learn everything there is to know about your son."

 

Ratchet's helm dropped to his old friend's shoulder. "...I have a son... And Pharma is alive..."

 

Optimus bear hugged him and held fast. The medic slumped into him.

 

"It's too much for one day." The Prime soothed. "Just rest for now. Nothing can be done until the morning in any case."

 

"What?! Why?! The sooner the better!"

 

"Ratchet. Tarn is not a weak mech by any means, nor are those he chooses to surround himself with. This will require planning."

 

He sighed. "I know... I just... when I tried to bring Cas here he looked so scared. He was *terrified*, Optimus, of what Tarn would do to Pharma."

 

Optimus calmed his friend. "We will move with all speed possible, Ratchet. But we want to ensure they escape alive and unharmed. If we move too quickly, that might not happen."

 

Ratchet nodded. "Get some rest, Ratchet. Officer meeting first thing in the morning."

 

"Yes, Optimus. Thank you."

 

He stumbled to his quarters and all but collapsed onto his berth.

 

In the morning, Prowl had a plan.

 

The officers were gathered and listened intently.

 

By noon, they had rolled out and were surrounding the Tyranny. Skyfire was above, prepared to prevent the ship from taking off.

 

They had the Dinobots with them for this. The news of a youngling being hurt was enough to bring them. They were fiercely protective of young. The DJD burst from the ship to clash with the Autobots, and Jazz and the twins slipped inside to get Pharma and Cas.

 

Somehow, Ratchet found himself facing off with Tarn. Normally, it would be a no-processor. Tarn would smash him. But Ratchet had disabled his audials.

 

Rage filled the medic at the sight of his lover and son's tormentor.

 

Tarn tried to use his Voice on the medic, but Ratchet hit him in the face with a Wrench and just began beating. No subtlety. No skill. Just rage, hatred, and the element of surprise.

 

He didn't stop until Optimus and Ironhide pulled him out, and even then he tried to get back to Tarn.

 

"Pharma and Cas have been evacuated." The Prime told him. "Let him go, Ratchet. You've won."

 

He took a breath and nodded.

 

Pharma was tired-looking. Worn thin and tired. Scuffed. But he was just as beautiful as Ratchet remembered.

 

He perked up when he saw the medic and rushed into his arms, Cas on his heels. Ratcher hugged them both, and it was only then as Carrier and son stood side-by-side that he realized Cas had a very Seeker-like frame but no wings. He also couldn't see the scars he had noticed on his son's vehicle form.

 

He felt them, though, on Cas's back and he realized, sadly, exactly what must have happened.

 

"What happened to-" "Tarn. When I tired to refuse to bend to his will," Pharma said.

 

Ratchet held them closer. "...I'm sorry, Pharma. I'm sorry, Cas."

 

Cas nestled into both his parents. "It's not your fault, Creator."

 

"It's never happening again. I have you both now. I'm never letting go."

 

Pharma kissed him.

 

Ratchet cradled him and kissed him back.

 

They settled into larger quarters on the Ark together, as a family.

 

Ratchet and Pharma spent a lot of time with each other. The jet made for an excellent addition to the Ark - a skilled medic in his own right.

 

Cas was learning medicine and music.

 

He liked to sing and Pharma would join him very sweetly. They sang in the mornings and evenings together, a duet. "...There should be a third voice." Pharma sighed one day.

 

"Don't look at me, Sweet," Ratchet chuckled. Cas giggled as he plucked at his harp, tuning it.

 

"You know who I mean." Pharma gave him a look and picked up his flute.

 

The bigger medic gently pulled him close and kissed his cheekplate.

 

"Who are we talking about?" Cas piped up.

 

"Just... an old friend, sweetspark," "... Did something happen to them, Carrier?"

 

"...That's one way to put it darling. They lost their way."

 

"Oh." Ratchet rested his chin on Pharma's shoulder. Even after everything, their son was still so young in every way.  The sweet little blue Carrier had only recently started cycling – a late bloomer, after such a stressful childhood, and according to Pharma, Tarn had made every cycle he had a nightmare, especially the first time.

 

They were with him now. They were safe. He reminded himself. His son... and his mate. He was never letting go.

 

"So, no long until you're an adult, huh?" Cas smiled. "Yes, Creator." A water balloon broke over his son's helm.

 

The triple whirled to see a flash of gold plating rushing around a corner.

 

"Sunstreaker!" Ratchet bellowed before Cas could say anything.

 

"Sunstreaker?" Cas questioned, shaking himself dry.

 

"One of the Praxian twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Troublemakers." The blue mech picked himself up and headed after the golden mech, curious.

 

Ratchet smiled as he watched him go. "Don't let them prank you too much!"

 

"He'll be all right, Ratch. Tarn and the others never did figure out how some... strange occurrences... happened on the Tyranny."

 

Ratchet laughed. "That's my mechling."

 

"Thing is... I haven't figured out how he did some of it either."

 

"...Oh, dear." Ratchet sighed as they rushed off.

 

"Don't worry, Cas won't do anything that would hurt someone. If he's not in danger it's the furthest thing from his mind."

 

Ratchet nodded and pressed a kiss to Pharma's lipplates. "It should give us some time to catch up as well." He winked.

 

The Seeker chuckled. "Well then we should go somewhere a little more private."

 

Meanwhile, Cas hunted down the twins, filling more water balloons. "Hi, there!"

 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe jumped. "Hey! No hard feelings, right...?"

 

The beautiful blue triple smiled and shook his helm. "No, don't worry."

 

"Well... If that's the case. Wanna join us?"

 

He perked up. "Sure. I'm Cas, by the way. Casarasi."

 

"Come on then. We're gonna get Prowler.

 

He followed them, still not able to fully navigate the Ark on his own yet without getting turned around.

 

They dumped a whole bucket of balloons on Prowl and caught Jazz in the splash zone.

 

The second in command laughed while Prowl glared at their retreating backs.

 

"Those twins and now Ratchet's child." Prowl grumbled.

 

"Lighten up, Prowl. It's all harmless, as it always is."

 

Prowl sighed. "That's true enough, I suppose."

 

Pharma purred as he and Ratchet relaxed after their lovemaking. The bigger mech was laying gently kisses along his shoulder and neck. "Bond with me, Pharma?"

 

"I thought you'd never ask." Pharma purred.

 

Ratchet kissed him and stroked over his spark chamber. "I'm sorry I let you go, that I missed our son's life."

 

"It was the war, not you, Ratchet."

 

"I know.... I just..." "Shhh. We're all together now. That separation is over, and our son adores you."

 

Ratchet lifted up and stroked Pharma's face. "...I don't deserve you."

 

"Yes you do. You love me, I love you, that's all that matters." He nestled in. "Do you want another one down the line?"

 

"...Yes." Ratchet admitted. "When things are calmer."

 

"Agreed, and who knows. Maybe by then Cas will have found a mate of his own. He's got that Seeker instinct to be a Carrier. He wants sparklings when he'd old enough."

 

"Oh, Primus. I have a son who's almost ready to be a parent. I really am old."

 

Pharma rolled him onto his back and straddled his hips. "How about I show you just how 'old' you are?"

 

Ratchet's engine rumbled. "Please do."

Afterwards, Pharma's wings twitched restlessly. "...I need to fly some. It's been so long. I have to exercise my wings."

 

"Why don't we make it a family outing?"

 

"I'll comm Cas and ask if he wants to come along."

 

There was a knock. "Yes?" "Ratchet, Pharma, you might want to come see this," came Optimus' voice, tinted with laughter. They looked at each other and followed him outside. Their son was standing outside with several of the Autobots, cleaning up from a paintgun fight. They were all covered in various colors of paint splotches, and judging from his now multicolor faceplates, Cas had been on the losing team.

 

Pharma and Ratchet laughed. "Oh, Cas..." Pharma sighed, beginning to preen his son.

 

His son giggled and began washing his face. The twins, in no better shape, ambled over. "He's got killer aim," Sideswipe said.

 

"It's the optics. You have very sharp eyes." Pharma told Cas.

 

He purred and nuzzled his Carrier with his now clean face, his headfin flicking with happy motions.

 

"Your Creator and I were just discussing going on a drive. Do you want to come, Cas?"

 

He nodded. "Yes." He loved doing things with his parents. He strove to spend as much time with them, especially Ratchet, as he could, bonding with his Creator.

 

"All right. Let's go then." Pharma preened off the last of the paint.

 

They transformed and headed out together, Ratchet leading the way.

 

Pharma flew loops and whirls above them to let them keep up.

 

He led his family to a nearby lake, and Cas wasted no time going right in.

 

Pharma skimmed along the surface and glided before settling into the waters.

 

Ratchet waded in and snatched up his son. Cas squealed and laughed as hs Creator dunked him. He was small like a Seeker so it wasn't hard.

 

Pharma splashed them both with his wings.

 

They played until Pharma heard the sound of familiar engines high above them. He looked up at once,

 

The jet took off. "I hear engines. I'm going to take a look."

 

 

Ratchet and Cas got out of the water, ready to transform at his signal.

 

Pharma rocketed for the sky, searching for the familiar engines.

 

Another jet streaked past him. "Starscream?"

 

Starscream pulled up and transformed, hovering among the clouds. "Pharma. The last I heard of you, you were at a medical base on Delphi."

 

 

"We were brought here with Tarn." "We?" "My son and I."

 

"So, you and that grumpy old mech managed to reproduce. I'm so happy for you." Starscream could be cutting when he wanted to be.

 

Pharma glared at him. "You don't have to be an ass to me, you know. Is Tarn alive, or did Ratchet manage to kill him?" "He's alive, though his helm is an even uglier mess than before." "Good. He deserves worse for tearing off my baby's wings."

 

Starscream made an unpleasant chucking sound. "...The fact that he violated a Seeker-frame that badly... He deserves what he's going through right now."

 

"What are you doing so far from Decepticon territory ?"

 

"Flying, isn't it obvious?" Starscream did a quick tumble with a gust of wind. "And I need to stay out of Megatron's reach for a bit."

 

"How can you stay with him? Especially when you know how he treats you is wrong. If Orion-" "Don't!"

 

"Why not? I was there, Starscream. I saw how much you loved each other."

"LOSING ORION-!" Starscream's vox box gave out in a shower of sparks and static. The Seeker turned away and coughed several times to clear it. "...Losing Orion was the worst thing that's ever happened to me. Everything else is just detail."

 

"So why be with Megatron? Why let him treat you that way? The Decepticons had fallen so far from what Megatron once said they stood for, Starscream, and I know you see it."

 

"What makes you think I haven't fallen too?"

 

"Because I know you. I know you would never let yourself become a monster, but if you stay Megatron won't give you a choice. Where's the equality for Seekers you so desired? Megatron doesn't care about you or the Seekers. He sees us as canon fodder. Tarn used to gloat over how many Seekers fell in each battle to me. Megatron would send him the information."

 

Starscream was silent. He knew, doubtless, and felt helpless to do anything. "...My Seekers are the best trained mechs in Megatron's army..."

 

"And that's why Megatron is whittling down their numbers. So that in the end you cannot rise above him." Leave him, Starscream."

 

"For what, Pharma? After everything I've done, all I've said... If I leave now, all the dead will have died in vain. In for a drop, in for a liter."

 

"Then defect. You're still Winglord, the Seekers will follow you. They wouldn't be canon fodder anymore, nor would they be made to wait for medical care while others are tended too first, even if the Seeker is more seriously injured. Yes I know how Hook does things. Tarn made me do it too. I had to tend to Kaon for a T-cog replacement while my own son lay delirious with a virius. I nearly lost him. Leave, Starscream. Bring our people away from that."

 

"...We have our own medics. Let the grounders go to Hook if they want sub-standard care..." Starscream tried to rally. It was hard to do this in front of family.

 

"Starscream, stop making excuses! You KNOW you're in just a bad a situation as you were before Orion!" He paused. "That's it, isn't it? You blame yourself for not asking that he stay home from work that day to help you since you were sick. So you've made this your punishment."

 

Starscream was silent for a long moment. "...Don't be stupid, Pharma. I don't have time for treasonous talk. I have an important mission to complete."

 

"Fine, but if you really feel like you need to punish yourself stop punishing our people with you. They stay because you brought them to the Decepticons, but the Decepticons are culling our numbers just as Sentinel did." "And you believe the new Prime won't?" "I do. Optimus is so far from Sentinel that if they were in the same room I'm more than certain Optimus would put his fist into Sentinel's face."

 

"...I don't blame myself for Orion's death." Starscream told him and plummeted into the clouds.

 

"... Maybe one day you'll believe that lie." He soared down to his family.

 

"What was it?" Ratchet questioned when he rejoined them.

 

"... Starscream, though I don't know why he was so far out here." "We need to get back to the Ark and warn everyone."

 

Pharma reluctantly agreed, not wanting to think of his cousin as a threat.

 

"Who's Starscream?" Cas asked as they raced back to the Ark.

 

"Starscream is the Decepticon's Air Commander and Second in Command." Ratchet explained. "He's bad news."

 

"Oh. ... Are all the other Seekers Decepticons except for Carrier?"

 

"Unfortunately, yes."

 

"Oh... Carrier used to talk about being around other Seekers and being in a trine..." Ratchet was reminded that his son grew up very Seeker but had never been around another Seeker... or mech his age.

 

"Maybe someday there will be some Seekers around for you to trine with."

 

"But I can't fly... so..."

 

"Well, maybe we can find a wya to make a prosthetic set of wings."

 

He drew up beside his Creator. "Do you think so?"

 

"I think I've done more impossible things on a Tuesday. Don't worry, Cas. I promise: Someday, you will fly again."

 

Back at the Ark they informed everyone about Starscream, and that was when Pharma noticed Optimus go very still and something akin to hope appeared in his optics.

 

"Optimus?" He questioned the Prime. "Are you all right?"

 

"...Pharma, what was Starscream doing here?"

 

"I don't know. He said he was just flying, but... I don't know why he'd fly this close to Autobot territory."

 

Optimus nodded. "Thank you, Pharma."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Night fell like a velvet covering over the Ark and Optimus climbed up the ridge. The stars were brighter here, on this organic planet. Cybertron's natural light had dimmed them.

 

He thought of his Star, his beautiful Seeker.

 

"...4 million years, and you're still stargazing."

 

He turned at the voice. "Starscream."

 

"Prime." Starscream bowed his helm. "...Do you ever give up a lost cause? Or do you just intend to keep on dragging this dead weight until your death?"

 

 

"... I already died once. What's a second time?"

 

Starscream stepped into view beside the Prime on the cliff. "...Yes. You died. So why can't you stop haunting me?"

 

"Because my frame and name are all that changed. I'm still Orion, and I still love you."

 

Starscream snorted. "...Pharma thinks I blame myself for your death."

 

"Have you given him any reason to believe you don't?"

 

"Considering we haven't spoken for close to 4 million years... No."

 

"... I wish you wouldn't stay with Megatron. He's getting worse."

 

"And what's my option? Come running back to you? No, that ship has sailed."

 

"It doesn't matter if you want me or not, but I want you to be safe. Get away from him... before he kills you. Please."

 

"...My life, or my death, is my business. Not yours. I don't know why I keep coming back here."

 

"Because I'm honest with you. I don't talk about what you can offer me, I just offer you safety."

 

"...Why do you keep coming back here?"

 

 

"Because it's a chance to see you and offer you safety. Besides, I like the stars. They're so beautiful here."

 

"...Why? I'm a liar and a traitor. I would stab my best friend in the back if it benefited me. I serve your most hated enemy as faithfully as anything and I offer nothing. So... Why?"

 

"Because I still care about you, and I know that you are still Starscream, a proud Seeker who wants what's best for his people. You care about the few you let get close to you, and now Pharma is back, safe and loved. You and your Seekers can have that safety too, if you want it. Come and be sheltered, no one has to fight if they don't want to. All my men fight because they choose to, they're here by choice. Your Seekers would have the same choice."

 

"...And if I chose not to come? If I stayed with the Decepticons? What then?"

 

"The offer will remain until we fall or the war ends."

 

"My Seekers are free to stay or go if they choose to. I will let them know."

 

The Prime nodded, and he flew off. Why did he have to be Orion? Why did he have to have that big, soft spark?

 

Starscream landed on the Nemesis's hangar deck and found Sunstorm scrubbing the floor. Punishment for some minor infraction. It was clean enough. "Stop that. You're done - it's time to recharge."

 

The golden Seeker looked exhausted and eagerly got up.

 

Starscream took hold of his chin and tipped his face up, examining him. Sunstorm was the youngest of their number - a bit of a passive mech. Not cut out to be a soldier. But he tried so hard...

 

He shouldn't be here. Megatron was always annoyed by him, and Starscream knew it wouldn't be long before the warlord sent Sunstorm to the front lines in an effort to remove him from their numbers. It had happened before with others.

 

"...Sunstorm, in the morning, while we're at exercises, I want you to abandon your post, fly to these coordinates, and tell the Prime that the Air Commander sent you." He told the golden mech.

 

"What?!" "You will be safe there, I promise. You trust me don't you?" "Of course I do, but-"

 

"Then just do it. Go to recharge, and don't argue with me. Go now."

 

He nodded and shuffled off. The younger Seekers, the gentler ones, he would send them. Before Megatron could move against them.

 

Starscream found his targets and gave them their orders before he went to his berth that evening. A flight of young Seekers - multicolored and elegant in their retreat - abandoned the veterans at their morning formation practices. To their credit, none of his other Seekers so much as flicked a wing.

 

The two youngest were Suntorm and a black and silver Seeker called Eclipse, who was only a vorn older than Sunstorm. The Autobots were started by their arrival, but Optimus quickly declared them all refugees and and brought his men up to speed. The young Seekers were unsure at first, so Pharma came out to them, wings raised high and no doubt his relation to Starscream.

 

They clustered around him, confused and frightened. There had been no explanation given for their sudden order and each had thought he would be alone. They were glad to be together, but afraid of being surrounded by enemies.

 

/You will not be harmed, young ones. I am your Commander's cousin, Pharma. You are safe here,/ he said in Seeker.

 

The oldest of the youngest - Firebrand - stepped forward. /You are kin of the Missio?/

 

/I am. When the war began we agreed to split so that whoever was on the winning side could protect the other and our people./

 

The Seekers clustered close around Pharma, questions clamoring out of their mouths. /Why have we been sent here?"

/Will we be safe?/

/We brought some energon, but it won't be enough for long.../

/Can we trust the Autobots?/

 

/Yes you will be safe. It's why you are here. You will have plenty of energon. You were sent here to be kept safe from Megatron. You may not know, but he is using the war to cull our numbers by sending Seeker on the most dangerous missions and to the front the lines. He uses us as canon fodder. Now please, settle down. Is there anyone who needs medical attention? Is anyone Carrying?/

 

A few of the young Seekers turned and chattered amongst each other. Their own privacy protocols working against them as they debated whether to seek help or not. Eventually, Iceblast, Stormwing, and Ace stepped forward. /We are Carrying./

 

/Come with me please./ He turned to Jazz, who was nearby. "Take the rest to the barracks if you would." "Sure thing, Pharma." He led the three Carrying Seeker to the medbay. Cas was there, listening Ratchet telling him some story that had happened to him. "Ratchet, Cas, some help please, my dears." Cas turned, his scarred back in full view.

 

The young Seekers flinched back and chattered again, nervous. Ace, the oldest, stepped between the younger two and the Autobots and rattled his wings.

 

/It's all right. This is my mate and my son. You don't have to be afraid./ /The Autobots removed his wings!/ /No. Tarn did that when I refused to bow to his wishes. He saw fit to rip my sparkling's wings off as punishment./

 

There was a gasp and the Seekers slowly relaxed. They believed Pharma without reservation where Tarn was concerned.

 

Ratchet approached. "How can we help, love?" "These three are Carrying. I want to make sure they and their sparklings are healthy." "All right. Up on the berths, you three." He kissed Pharma's cheek plates and went to check Ace. "Name's Ratchet. What's yours?"

 

"Ace." Ace eyed him distrustfully.

 

"Well lets make sure you and bitlet are healthy." Cas, meanwhile, went over to Stormwing. "Hello. My name is Cas. Casarasi."

 

"Stormwing." The flyer was much shyer about the triple-changer. "Hi."

 

Cas glanced over his shoulder then turned around. "They're old, see? They don't bother me. I know it must be weird for you, but they don't hurt." "They don't?" "No. They haven't hurt for a long time. Creator's been talking about trying to make me prosthetic wings."

 

"Does that work?" Stormwing questioned, interested.

 

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try if it means I can fly with Carrier." He turned back around and smiled at the Seeker. "Lets get you checked out, okay?"

 

"All right." Stormwing lay back and opened his cockpit.

 

Cas was quick and professional with gentle servos. "Everything checks out." Pharma came over with Ace and kissed his son's helm. "See? You're a good doctor." "I know, I just like music more," he chirped.

 

Ace was just closing up and he sat up. "...What happens now?"

 

"Now I'll take you three to join the others in the barracks until evening energon," Pharma said.

 

The Seekers moved in a cluster behind Pharma, wings pulled in and upwards slightly.

 

 

The twins passed them in hall. "Pharma, where's Cas?" "Medbay, boys."

 

"Okay." They were carrying water balloons.

 

"Sunny, Sides, no water balloons at the Seekers. Give them to settle in." "We promise. We've been hunting Prime all morning. Maybe Cas can help us get him." They darted off. "Do they like Cas?" Stormwing asked quietly.

 

"They do." Pharma confirmed. "Cas is something of a prankster as well, so they get along."

 

 

"Oh, I mean... it seemed like..."

 

"Seemed like what?" Pharma questioned.

 

"I've been teeking in case of danger, and they seem to... like like him."

 

"Oh, my..." Pharma thought. It made a little too much sense.

 

"Did... did I say something wrong?" "No, it's all right, Stormwing."

 

Ace looked after them. "Does the Prime not mind water balloons?"

 

"No. The twins are notorious pranksters, but they're always harmless pranks. They will never hurt you."

 

Stormwing was mildly comforted, but they didn't relax until they were back with their group.

 

Pharma left them to settle in and adjust, hurrying to his mate. "I have some news." "Oh?" "The twins evidently have a bit of a crush on our boy."

 

"Really?" Ratchet raised his eyebrows. "Interesting... Have they admitted it or is this Seeker magic?"

 

"Stormwing teeked it when we passed them in the hall, so no they haven't admitted it. Though knowing our son as I do, Cas feels the same for them. Both of them."

 

"Then we're going to be in for some interesting grandsparklings."

 

"Well before we have grandsparklings... we'll be having another sparkling." He turned to his mate fully, and Pharma smiled.

 

"Really?" Ratchet went to him, cupping the Seeker's face.

 

"Yes, love. I felt it last night."

 

"When should we tell Cas?"

 

"I planned to tell him tonight. The sooner the better I think."

 

"He'll be so happy, I think." Ratchet smiled, stroking Pharma's cockpit.

 

"He will. A little jealous perhaps that he still has to wait to have his own, but thrilled none the less."

 

"May I take a look?"

 

"Of course." Pharma opened his chassis for his mate, bearing his spark and the tiny, golden sparklet orbiting it.

 

"...Hello, baby." Ratchet cooed.

 

The Seeker smiled and stroked the larger mech's helm. "You won't be alone this time, Sweet. I promise."

 

"I would expect no less, Ratchet. I love you."

 

He rose and kissed his mate. "I love you, too."

 

Cas came to find them when it was getting to be time for evening energon.

 

"Carrier? Creator?" "Come here, sweetspark. We have some news," Pharma said.

 

Cas came at once. "What is it, Carrier?"

 

Pharma pulled him close. "I'm sparked, Cas." "Really?!"

 

"Yes, darling." Pharma laughed and nuzzled him.

 

He hugged his parents. "That's awesome!" Ratchet chuckled and hugged him back.

 

Optimus stepped into the medbay. "Ratchet? What's going on here?"

 

His friend beamed at him. "We're enjoyin' the news of Pharma bein' sparked."

 

"Congratulations." The Prime's eyes crinkled in a smile.

 

"Thank you," Pharma said as Cas nuzzled him, purring. He nuzzled back. "I hear you've been spending time with the twins, my little one." Cas blushed almost immediately.

 

Ah-hah. Bingo. "They must be very good friends."

 

"They are..." Ratchet returned to his family and kissed his son's helm. "Just friends?"

 

"Welll... Yeah... kinda..."

 

"Kind of?" Pharma pressed. Cas blushed more. "Well... um... I.... I like them... a lot..."

 

"You have a crush?" The medic teased.

 

"... On... both of them..." their son admitted quietly. It wasn't a common thing, especially now.

 

"Well, they are twins." Ratchet shrugged.

 

"They're still different enough from each other."

 

"You'll be so happy... Well, as soon as you tell them you like them."

 

Cas jolted. "Tell them?!" he squeaked. "Yes," Ratchet said. His son curled up into Pharma. "....No."

 

"Oh, Cas... It won't be that bad. I bet they like you too."

 

"You think so, Carrier?" "I do, my darling. Why don't you ask them to go for a drive with you after even energon and tell them?"

 

"...I will." Cas agreed, taking his courage in his servos.

 

"Good. Now, lets go have evening energon."

Ratchet and Pharma smiled as their son disappeared outside with the twins. Jazz turned to them. "What's with you, too?"

 

"Oh, just young love." Pharma fluttered his wings.

 

"You mean Cas... and the twins? Someone finally caught their optics?"

 

"Oh, yes." Pharma smiled at Ratchet. "Our son."

 

He grinned. "Nice, though, Ratch, you realize you'll have them both as sons-in-laws. Means there will be no gettin' away from them."

 

Ratchet groaned loudly.

 

Phamra chuckled and kissed his cheekplate. "Don't worry, love. If I know our son, he'll have the twins mostly tamed."

 

"I'll believe that when I see it."

 

Meanwhile Cas nervously sipped his energon. Now he was alone with the twins and words wouldn't come.

 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were ragging on each other and it was so... normal.

 

He downed his energon and got between them to break up their arguement. The twins immediately backed off and turned their attention to him, both looking at him with a gentle warmth that made him blush.

 

"...So, you guys wanna go for a drive...?"

 

"Sure, Cas." "We'd love to."

 

The night was still, calm, and warm.

 

They drove out to the lake and looked up at the stars. Cas worried his bottom lipplate.

 

"What's wrong, Cas?"

 

"I... Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, there's.... something I need to tell you."

 

"...What is it?" Sunstreaker looked over at him.

 

"I..." He took a deep breath. "I love you. ... Both of you."

 

The twins were quiet and looked at each other. Then, they each took one of his servos.

 

Sunstreaker gently kissed him then Sideswipe. "We love you, too, Cas." He beamed at them and pulled them in for a group hug.

 

They came back to the Ark late, giggling and nervous.

 

Ratchet pounced almost at once, not that he really worried. The twins wouldn't do anything until Cas was an adult, which was only a decacycle away.

 

The twins vanished off to their own berths.

 

Cas nuzzled up to his Creator, purring.

 

Ratchet huffed. "Did they behave themselves?"

 

"Yes, Creator." He looked and sounded so happy.

 

"Good." Ratched kissed his helm. "Go to bed. It's late."

 

His son son scampered off. Pharma looked up as Cas came in and chirped to his sparkling. Cas came at once to his Carrier and cuddled up to him. "How did it go, darling?"

 

"They like me too!" Cas dove into his arms and purred there.

 

The Seeker chuckled and preened his son. "Good. Now you know you have to wait before-" "Carrier!" He laughed. "I'm happy for you, baby."

 

Cas curled into him. "I'm so excited!"

 

"I can see that." "Love always seemed... like a far away dream when we were on the Tyranny, Carrier."

 

"I know, baby. But we're free now."

 

Cas tucked into his Carrier, purring. "Why can't time move faster? I still have to wait another decacycle..."

 

"Don't worry. This relationship is new. You should ease into it."

 

He sighed. "I know." Pharma knew he couldn't blame Cas. His whole life had been his Carrier and the DJD, it was no wonder he wanted to charge ahead and embrace all this relationship could offer him.

 

"Soon, baby." Pharma cooed.

 

He kissed his son's helm. "Go on to bed now." "Good night, Carrier."

The rest of the Seekers - the toughened veterans and even Skywarp and Thundercracker - appeared.

 

"Where is Starscream?" Pharma asked.

 

"Staying behind. Stupid Glitch." Skywarp grunted. "Cracker is knocked up. Where's the medbay?"

 

"This way. I swear I'm gonna weld Starscream's aft to a berth."

 

Optimus spoke to some of the other Seekers while Thundercracker was checked out.

"If you want, I'll teleport you to the base to beat some sense into him." Skywarp offered.

 

"No. It would be too risky for you now that you've left," Pharma said. "Oh, who beat in Tarn's face, by the way?" "Ratchet?"

 

"I did." Ratchet punched a fist into his palm.

 

"Tarn got trashed by the Autobot medic?" Skywarp began laughing. "Nice job."

 

"Thanks. I got upset." Ratchet told him. "Thundercracker, you're having twins. Congratulations."

 

He nodded. "Thank you." "So what pissed you off that much?" Cas came in. "He was angry because of what Tarn did to me and Carrier."

 

"Hello." Skywarp waved. "You're the triple without his wings."

 

"I am. You know about me?"

 

"Heard about you." Skywarp stated.

 

"How?"

 

"Ravage told us about you."

 

"I didn't think anyone outside the Tyranny and Megatron knew... I'm Cas. Casarasi." Ratchet came over and held some metal up to his son's back and eyes the nearby Stormwing, who was Cas's height and was allowing the medic to use him as a guide for the size and shape of the fake wings for Cas.

 

"Prosthetics, huh?"

 

"Creator thinks he can make some so I can fly." Ratchet was muttering to himself and not really paying attention to the Skywarp/

 

"I think we've got it." Pharma told Ratchet.

 

"Good. Now for the shape."

 

It took seven hours to cut and attach the wings.

 

Cas was a little awkward with the new weight on his back, but the twins stepped up and were attentive to him even as Ace and Stormwing stepped up as trinemates.

 

"All right. Now activate your thrusters and slowly lift yourself up."

 

Pharma was Cas's main teacher, just as he should have been. His son listened intently and obeyed his Carrier's instructions.

 

"Tip one foot forward, and transform." Pharma demonstrated.

 

He obeyed, transforming into a sapphire jet, a form he was not used to.

 

"Perfect. Now, point your nose up and let loose." Pharma simply stated.

 

Cas obeyed and shot up into the air.

 

He sliced through the sky in a sudden rush of power and freedom - a feeling he had never experienced before.

 

Pharma, Ace, and Stormwing rose to join him.

 

The flight of Seekers spun and raced through the clouds, enjoying freedom and each other's company. Ace began a game of wing-tag.

 

Cas thrilled in this feeling of flight but soon tired.

 

The Seekers escorted him back to the ground, helping him to land safely.

 

The twins and Ratchet were waiting, and Cas beamed when he transformed back to mech mode.

 

"Good job." Ratchet hugged him.

 

He purred and nuzzled his Creator. "Thank you, Creator." He scampered to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

 

"You looked great." Sideswipe approved. "But better on wheels."

 

"Only a few more cycles until I'm an adult, I'm glad I got wings before then."

 

"Well, are they really wings? I mean, they're prosthetics, but can you feel them like wings?"

 

"... No."

 

They went inside for some energon together.

 

The others watched them go, and Pharma frowned. "Sunstreaker just took the happiness right out of our baby, Ratchet."

 

"He didn't mean to." Ratchet was frowning as well. "Thoughtless thing to say."

 

"Well he'd better start thinking. I won't tolerate him upsetting my son, not that he has to worry about me. Cas can more than take care of himself."

 

"Agreed."

 

Ratchet pulled his mate close and gently rubbed his chassis. "How are you and the bitlet?"

 

"I think we're fine. We should be coming along nicely. All my scans show growth and strength."

 

"Good. I wonder what it will be. Sire, Carrier, maybe a little Femme." Pharma purred and nestled into him. "I'll just be glad not to do it alone this time."

 

Ratchet nodded and held him close. "I love you, sweetspark."

 

"I love you, too."

 

The doctor leaned in for a kiss.

 

Pharma kissed him softly. As the days passed Cas learned more and more flying and spent more time flying.

 

The Seekers integrated with the Ark and began to fight with them in battle. Facing old allies was hard for them, but they managed to swallow their feelings.

 

Stormwing and Ace cemented themselves as Cas's trinemates, and they began to butt helms with the twins over spending more and more time with Cas.

 

One day, after a particularly disastrous battle in which none of the Autobots had performed their best - especially not Optimus or the Seekers - the twins and the trine butted helms. "What were you thinking out there?!" Sideswipe bellowed.

 

 

"You were no better!"

 

"At least I wasn't flying in circles like my processor was offline!"

 

"You sure drove like it was!"

 

"Enough of this." Sunstreaker spat vitriol. "What else can we expect from Wingbrains?"

 

Cas's headfins pinned back even as he approached. "Shut up!" he snapped at all of them.

 

All four of them whirled to face Cas and wings drooped and heads dropped.

 

"We are all Autobots, and we ALL were off our game today! If I hear anymore slurs I'll lay you flat myself no matter what Prime says! Got it?!"

 

"But they were-"

"They started it-"

 

"I was just-"

"This idiot-"

 

Cas reeled back and slapped all four of them. "Knock it off! I don't care who started, I'm finishing it! If we can lose one battle without getting at each other's throats then we might as well just roll over and let the Decepticons kill us right here and now!"

 

"Shut up, all of you!" Ratchet bellowed. "Take it outside." He had a servo on the Prime's shoulder as the mech bent over, one servo on his forehelm.

 

"Come on. One step at a time, Optimus. Medbay isn't far."

 

"...I'm not injured, Ratchet." The Prime told him.

 

"Maybe not, but you need to klik, and medbay's the best place for you to be undisturbed. We took a hit today. We'll shake it off."

 

"...Did you notice that Starscream was missing?"

 

"I noticed. What are you thinkin'?"

 

"Without any Seekers to command, why would Megatron tolerate his existence anymore?"

 

"Starscream's too stubborn to let himself be offed, Prime. He's probably hiding waiting for a chance to get out or do some damage of his own."

 

"Do you think so? I'm not sure anymore."

 

"... I hope so at least."

  
Optimus nodded sadly. "...That feels like all I have left."

 

"I'm sorry, Optimus..."

 

"No, don't be. This is the path I chose long ago. Please, go spend time with your mate."

 

"Optimus-" "Go. I'll be fine."

 

"Very well, Optimus."

 

He made his way to their quarters, where Pharma was preparing for Cas's sparkday and chirping to their sparkling.

 

Ratchet fondly nuzzled his mate. "How do you feel?"

 

"Starting to feel heavy. I heard things didn't go well today. Cas was here venting about the twins and his trine fighting."

 

"They were shouting at each other in the common room." Ratchet groused.

 

 

"He said Sunstreaker called them Wingbrains." His mate nodded.

 

"As slurs go, not the worst, but it's a sign of worse thoughts beneath the surface."

 

"I know. Cas was laying into them pretty good, though. He'll straighten them out."

 

"That's our baby."

 

"Can't call him a baby after tomorrow."

 

"He'll always be my baby."

 

"Fair enough."

 

Pharma laid down beside Ratchet. "...We'll have another baby to fuss over soon."

 

 

The medic kissed his chassis. "Soon, Sweet. I can't wait."

 

Pharma nodded, something melancholy in his optics. "Neither can I."

 

"What's the matter?"

 

"I've been having nightmares." The Seeker admitted.

 

"Want to talk about it?"

 

"Not really. They're just silly dreams."

 

Ratchet kissed his helm. "If you're sure, love." "I am. Just nerves is all, darling."

 

"I'll rub your wings. Maybe it will help."

 

Pharma purred. "I'm sure it will. Thank you."

 

In the morning, the twins went looking for Cas.

 

He was balled up in his quarters, fast asleep.

 

Sideswipe knocked on his door carefully.

 

They waited, and after a few moments, their mate-to-be opened the door, yawning.

 

"Hi Cas. Can we come in?”

 

 

"Sure, but why are you awake so early?"

 

"We wanted to apologize."

 

"You're right. We're all on the same side now. We need to trust each other." "I'm sorry I started using slurs," Sunstreaker said. Cas kissed them softly. "I forgive you."

 

They hugged him. "Happy Sparkday."

 

He purred and nestled into them. "Thank you, loves."

 

"So, now that you're a mech..."

"...Can we come in?"

 

Cas smiled and beckoned them in.

 

The twins followed the triple changer.

 

Pharma and Ratchet woke and went to wish Cas happy sparkday. Normally their son slept in, so they didn't think twice about opening the door, as they usually woke him up. They were not expecting a pile of Cas and the twins on the berth, wrapped up together, awake, but thankfully finished with their... activities.

 

"...Happy Sparkday." Fell out of Pharma's mouth into the ensuing awkward silence.

 

"... He's an adult," Sideswipe said awkwardly as he stroked Cas's headfins.

 

"...We'll just leave you to... whatever you're doing." Ratchet steered Pharma out.

 

The door shut behind them, and Ratchet sighed. "Didn't waste time. You all right, love?"

 

"...A little shocked, but not surprised. At least they seemed happy."

 

"Yeah." Pharma kissed his cheek. "I'm going for a quick flight, all right?"

 

"I'll drive along with you."

 

He nodded, and they headed out.

 

Starscream made a few appearances at battles, but the Decepticons were clearly on the retreat - constantly losing and being pushed back.

 

Pharma was due any day, and Cas approached his parents one evening. "I'm Sparked," he told them.

 

"Already?" Pharma nuzzled him.

 

He blushed. "We... uh... we've been trying.... actively."

 

Pharma raised his wings for a teek. "Well, I can't blame you."

 

Cas looked over at Ratchet for his reaction.

 

Ratchet hugged him. "The Ark can fill with little hellions as far as I'm concerned."

 

He purred and nuzzled his Creator. Pharma smiled and settled back. "Ratchet." "Hmm?" "It's time, love. They're pressing."

 

The family went down to the medbay together.

 

The twins waited outside patiently with Ace and Stromwing, they were finally getting along, and Pharma delivered two Femmes, a Seeker and Grounder.

 

"They're beautiful, Pharma." Ratchet told him.

 

"Thank you, Ratchet. What should we name them?"

 

"I like Flutterwings for the Seekerlet."

 

"That's beautiful. How about... Starshine for the Grounder?"

 

"That's perfect."

 

Cas nuzzled his parents. "I'm so happy for you."

 

"Come hold your siblings." Pharma called him.

 

He sat beside him, and Ratchet let the twins in. "They're so cute. Congrats." "Thank you, boys. Soon you'll be in Ratchet's place, fawning over your own, as Cas tells us."

 

Sideswipe smiled down at their mate. "Soon, I hope."

 

"In a few decacycles," Cas said, smiling up at them.

 

"They might even be born after the war is over." Sunstreaker grinned. "The way things are going now."

 

"I hope so," Ratchet said. Cas chirped to his sisters.

 

The little femmes whistled back to him before rooting for fuel nubs.

 

 

He handed them back. "Sorry, girls, mine are activated yet, and you should feed off Carrier and Creator."

 

Pharma guided them to the nubs inside his cockpit. "There we go, darlings."

 

Cas nuzzled his Carrier then settled back against his mate.

 

The final offensive came the decacycle before Cas was due to deliver.

 

This left the twins and Ratchet distracted but determined to end it.

 

The remaining Decepticons were demoralized and on the defensive. A few surrendered outright. Soundwave included.

"Where is Megatron?" Optimus questioned the spymaster. "And Starscream?"

 

"Megatron: In the throne room. Mental state: Desperation."

"And Starscream?"

"Starscream: In his quarters. Mental state: Unreadable."

 

"Lets go. Skywarp, Ironhide, Ratchet, you're with me."

 

Megatron seemed determined not to let them take him. "Come at me, you puny Autobots!" He was on the insane side of reasonable and firing his cannon almost randomly.

 

"Megatron, enough! You have lost! Stop this before more lives are lost!"

 

Optimus lowered his blaster at the warlord's canon barrel and fired.

 

Megatron cried out in pain and rage as his weapon was destroyed.

 

It still took both Optimus and Ironhide to subdue him.

 

"Prime,... this is a bad idea, especially with the little ones," Ratchet said.

 

"I know. But I will not outright execute any mech." Optimus replied. "Not without trial. Take him up, Ironhide, and secure him as you see fit."

 

"Right, Prime." "I hope you're right. I got my girls and my grandsparkling to think about now."

 

"Ratchet, I would never do anything to harm your children or grandsparkling."

 

"I trust you, but I still worry."

 

"I know my friend. Now, there is something I must do."

 

 

"Go get him. I'll give Hide a hand."

 

Optimus nodded and turned away towards the officers' quarters.

 

He opened the door. "Starscream?"

 

A knife whizzed past his face and buried itself in the wall across from him.

 

"Well hello to you, too, love."

 

Optimus dove behind a couch as more knives came flying at him. "This is not how I imagined our reunion at the end of the war, just so you know!" He called to the Seeker.

 

"Shut up and fight me." Starscream landed on the back of the couch and tumbled forward towards him.

 

"No! Why would I fight you?"

 

"Because I'm your ENEMY! FRAGGING TREAT ME LIKE ONE!" Starscream threw an elbow into his grille.

 

Optimus deflected the attack. "No! You are NOT my enemy! The war is over! You saved your people, and Megatron is in custody!"

 

"As long as one Decepticon's spark pulses, this war will never be over!" Starscream shrilled rolling behind a table and opening fire.

 

"Stop it! You don't have to do this anymore!"

 

"Yes, I do!" Starscream shrieked and threw himself into the air, retreating towards the berthroom.

 

"Why?!"

 

Optimus pursued him. "Why do you have to do this?! You say you don't feel guilty that I died. That's fine. It's not your fault. You say you're not angry at me. I understand that. It wasn't my fault either. So why do we have to continue this?! Why can't you just let yourself be happy?!"

"You wouldn't understand!" Starscream snarled, unlacing a secondary blaster from the wall above his berth.

 

"Try me!"

 

"No!" Starscream shrilled. "ALL THE THINGS SAID AND DONE - YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO IGNORE THEM, BUT I CAN'T!”

"What is it you need to hear?!" Optimus threw himself behind the berth for cover as Starscream opened fire. "That I forgive you? I forgive you! I forgave you long ago!"

"YOU FRAGGING IDIOT, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I NEED TO BE FORGIVEN FOR!"

 

"But YOU do! Forgiven for what? For every death, every cutting word, every attack you lay at your own pedes!"

 

"I CAN'T BE FORGIVEN! NOT EVEN YOU WOULD IF YOU KNEW-!"

 

"LET ME BE THE JUDGE OF WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T FORGIVE YOU FOR!!!"

 

"I KILLED OUR-" Starscream broke off.

 

"Our what? Starscream, please, just tell me dammit!"

 

There was a long silence. The clatter of a gun on the metal floor. "...I killed our son."

 

"What? What.... what happened?"

 

"...I knew I was sparked." Starscream sank to the floor and leaned against the berth, on the other side, mirroring Optimus's pose. "But I didn't care. I couldn't. I stopped fueling. I stopped fighting. I just wanted to die. I don't know why I lived. It's my fault... It was all my fault... I was the one thing I was supposed to do. The one thing that I should have been able to do. To keep on living, for our son. And I couldn't."

 

Optimus came around and sat beside him. "You're not the only guilty of giving up, Star. ... I did too."

 

The Seeker's wing flicked. It was the only thing that showed he was listening.

 

"You pulled through, or someone else pulled you through. Someone had to pull me from the brink before I made myself keep going. I stopped fueling, too. Ratchet stepped in before it was too late, but it was close."

 

"...That's different. You weren't dragging a child down with you."

 

"No, but it's not much better. Starscream, I know that mindset. I still forgive you, and I still love you."

 

The Seeker began to shake with suppressed sobs. "...How can you?"

 

"Because I was in that mindset myself. Where there is no hope or reason to live."

 

Optimus reached out and pulled Starscream to him.

 

 

"Come home, Star."

 

One of Starscream's arms wrapped around him. "...All right."

 

"... Pharma has two little femmes now, he'll probably want you to help spoil... and a grandsparkling due next decacycle."

 

Starscream sniffled and then broke out in quiet sobs against his windshield.

 

Optimus held hi, crying as well, until their tears finally stopped.

 

Ratchet came back to the base with the first wave of Autobots and the few prisoners of war.

 

Pharma and Cas met them, embracing Ratchet, and the twins rushed to Cas, fussing.

 

Ratchet hugged Pharma close. "...It's been a long day, Pharma."

 

"Are you all right, love?" "Yeah, just tired and glad it's over." Pharma handed the girls to Ratchet, and the family stayed outside for a time. They turned as Optimus drove up with Starscream. The Seeker rushed to his cousin and tackle hugged him.

 

"Hi, knuckle-helm!" Pharma hugged him back.

 

"... I'm sorry I was an aft to you." "I've just come to expect it from you. Cas, come here." The carrying Triple waddled over. He carried like a Grounder.

 

"So this is your son. He looks like you." Starscream told Pharma. "Hello, Cas."

 

"Hello. You're Starscream? Carrier's told me about you," he said, rubbing his swollen abdomen.

 

"Yes, I am. Congratulations."

 

"Thank you. The twins have been fussing over me since they got back from the battle."

 

"I can see why. How many are you carrying?"

 

"Two. One from each, we found out."

 

"Well, at least they won't be jealous of each other."

 

Cas smiled. "That's true." Sunstreaker came out. "Cas, come inside. It's almost time for evening energon." "In a moment, Sunny. I'm fine, really."

 

Sunstreaker came out and rubbed his shoulders. "...Screamer."

 

 

"Sunny, be nice. He's family."

 

"How?" Sunstreaker questioned, frowning.

 

"He is Carrier's cousin, love."

 

"Oh. Does that make you my maiden aunt?" Sunstreaker gave a smirk.

"...Not the maiden part." Starscream turned up to Optimus and the Convoy leaned down to kiss him.

 

Cas and Sunstreaker swore in surprise. "Casarasi! Sunstreaker! Watch your mouths!" "... Sorry, Carrier/Pharma."

 

Cas winced and put a servo on his lower back and the other on his abdomen.

 

"What's wrong, Cas?" Pharma raised his wings in concern.

 

"Cas? Honey?" "I think... I think the sparklings are coming.

 

"Let's get you inside then."

 

They rushed Cas to the medbay, and a few kilkcycles later he bore a Femme Flying Triple and a Carrier Grounder Triple.

 

There was a lot of joy and plenty of arms to hold the sparklings before Pharma chased them out so Cas could bond with them in peace.

 

The twins admired their children. "What should we name them?" Cas asked tiredly.

 

"...Groundracer." Sideswipe mused.

 

"Hmmm." Cas looked down at the blue and red Carrier. "How about Cobaltracer instead?"

 

"Perfect."

 

"Sunny, how about our girl?"

 

"Sunlight."

 

"All right."

 

They cuddled together, admiring the children.


End file.
